Green and Blue
This is the second short of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is in his room, cutting black and red fabric. After cutting it into an almost square shape, he sticks the two fabrics together. Owen: Yes! I finished it! Bhar pops out of the figure. Bhar: Finished what? Owen: My...... Owen opens a closet, revealling a Tuxedo Mask cosplay outfit. Owen: Cosplay outfit! For the convention! You did remember right? Bhar: Of course I did! But....you really shouldn't have made the outfit. Owen: Why? Bhar: I called up the people running the convention, and told them that the Green Savior and the Blue Destroyer are going to appear at the convention. Owen drops the cape he's holding. Owen: WHAT?! Bhar: I know! Isn't it great? Owen closes his door and grabs Bhar. Owen: Bhar. Listen to me. Who's taking me to the convention? Bhar: Your parents? Owen: Yes. And who has been wondering about the Green Savior and Blue Destroyer? Bhar: Your parents. Owen: Exactly. We can't go while they're going! They'll come up to us, and find out who we are. Bhar: Relax! It's only a half-hour that we're appearing for. Plus, your parents might not want to go, and you could just go by yourself. Owen: Hm....Maybe you're right. Amy opens the door. Owen reacts quickly, and pushes Bhar into the closet and closes the door. Amy: Owen, are you going to the convention this weekend? Owen: Y-Yeah. Amy: Good, we want to go with you. Apparently the Green Savior is supposed to appear. Owen: R-Really? That's neat....... Amy closes the door. Bhar comes out of the closet. Bhar: Ok, we have a problem. Owen: Yeah. Bhar: Ok, how about this? We go to the convention, then when it's our time, we change into our costumes, and appear. When your parents appear, we figure out how to make some sort of distraction. Owen: Ok.....But I'm still nervous...... We then cut to the convention. Owen is dressed up as Tuxedo Mask, looking around at all the cool things. Bhar then comes up behind him. Bhar: Owen. It's time. You got your distraction ready? Owen: Yep. Owen and Bhar duck into an area with no people around, then transform. They then appear at their booth. Green Savior: Hello everyone! It's great to be here. They see a large line of people, and Sarth and Amy are not visible. Blue Destroyer(whispering): Hey, I don't see your parents. Green Savior(whispering): Yeah. Maybe they won't even make it. We then see Sarth and Amy at the end of the line. Amy: This line is so long! How are we going to get there? Sarth: Well, I can get there. Sarth changes into Scatter. Scatter: I can get to the front. Just hope I don't get stepped on...... Amy: I'm more surprised that no one saw you change. Scatter crawls through the people, narrowly dodging people's feet. He then reaches the front. Green is finishing signing an autograph. GS: There you go. The person leaves. Sarth changes back, and steps up to them. Blue Destroyer(whispering): Dude, if you've got a distraction, start it now. Green Savior pushes a button in his hand. Sarth: Hello Green and Blue. GS: Hello. Sarth: Answer me this. Who are you? BD: Well..... Suddenly, the roof breaks, and Gamean appears on a giant robot craft. Gamean laughs. Sarth: Gamean, why are you here? Gamean: Oh come on, you know I attack for no reason. Sarth: Fair point. GS and BD jump up to Gamean. GS: Begone evil doer! He swings his sword, and Gamean flies through the roof. Gamean: Gosh darn it! Everyone cheers for them. Sarth(grumpy): I could've done that..... GS and BD wave goodbye and jump away. Amy: Well, looks like they got away again..... Sarth: Yeah, and we were so close..... We then cut to Owen and Bhar outside. Gamean is next to them. Gamean: I'll take my payment now. Owen hands him a box. Owen: There you go. A mint condition box for Mario Kart 64. Gamean: Thank you. He walks away. Gamean: Oh wait, can one of you give me a ride? They are both gone. Gamean: Oh I hate them so much. Short ends. Trivia *This was originally going to be a full fledged episode, but due to lack of ideas, it was switched to a short. Category:Episodes